Embodiments generally relate to the sharing of web-based content between devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of a proxy server that is embedded in a browser to share content between devices.
Certain web-based content may have access restrictions due to security and/or monetization concerns. In such a case, express authorization may need to be given to a particular device before a web server will permit access to the content in question. End users, however, may often have several devices such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, smart phone, etc., wherein each device may need to be individually authorized in order to receive the content from the web server.